Jumping
by TrippyHippieGirl
Summary: Based off the original Parent Trap, Sharon goes through a spur of depression


Based on the 1961 Parent Trap, A story about Sharon/Susan and Maggies motherly love towards them. Told from all 3's veiw points

Sharon: It wasn't that I wanted to run away exactly, my mother had slapped me for the first time when Susan and I hatched our camping trip scheme. To be honest it had been bothering me since it happened I had this awful feeling that she didn't want me anymore, when I got back I devised a plan to run away. I had left a note saying that I had committed suicide, thinking that mom would be happy to think I was dead, my plan was to go to Mexico in reality. Feeling depressed out of my mind I sat half out the window, would my mom really be happy I was gone or would it hurt her like she had hurt me.

Was she even aware of what she had done to me? no I was about to jump and run off into the night thinking about it would only make it harder to go through with. What I didn't plan on was Susan catching me trying to jump out the bedroom window, I was halfway out it when Sue almost let out a terrified scream. "Sharon what are you doing? please get down from there I love you I don't want to loose my twin".

I jumped before she could stop me "My own mother doesn't love me anymore!" I yelled out into the night I heard Susan running through the house. I let out a terrifed scream realizing how far a drop it was! my heart was racing as I continued to fall down. Am I going to die oh Jumping was not a good idea! hitting my knee hard against the ground I started to cry there's blood.

Susan: Why had she jumped out the window? I ran downstairs hearing her scream out proceded a loud bang when I got down stairs she was lying on the ground crying hard. I saw blood running down her leg "Stay with me Sharon please" I said trying to help her up off the ground she was clinging to me "I'm sorry" I heard her whisper. "They're not upstairs" I heard dad yell "Sharon Susan where are you? Please this isn't funny!" mother cried out. As I opened my mouth Sharon shushed me limping into a dark corner hiding with me "Sue I'm running away" she cut me off "Sharon what are you thinking you can hardly walk"

Maggie: I heard a scream that woke me up abruply I put on my robe waking up Mitch "Sharon please get down from there " was all I could make out, I heard running but Mitch couldnt find ether of them upstairs. All he found was a note from Sharon saying she was going to , oh I cant bear to think about it. I started to panic "My own mother doesnt love me anymore" I heard someone yell it sounded like Sharon but why would she think I didn't love her anymore had I done something to make her think that?.

Hearing another scream and a loud noise I run downstairs yelling searching the house worried sick that something that something bad has happened to them. I don't hear anything I run outside collapsing on the ground out of breath. Tears slid off my face I was shaking dizzy with fear there was a puddle of blood on the ground my heart was pounding "Please"I yell .

My mind suddenly flashed back to a few days ago I realized I had hit sharon I had never hit her before in her life what have I done?!. I love both of them more than anything I never meant to hurt Sharon the very thought that she would ever think I didn't love her was like a razor cutting me open. She had seemed so depressed tonight I should have known something was wrong. Their bedroom window is open it hit me that she had probably jumped out it oh god what if I'm too late and shes dead "I'm so sorry Sharon please I love you" I cry out.

Susan: I told her to calm down and try to think rationally but she tries to run off I followed her, worried that shes going to hurt herself even worse . She looked back and stopped running, I saw a pained look on her face hearing my mother sobbing out into the night.

I turned my head to see my mother lying on the ground in tears.

What am I suppose to do my mother looks scared out of her mind from whats visible I want to comfort her but also need to make sure Sharons okay. The last thing I need is for my twin sister to die we just found out about eachother not that long ago. I'm not about to loose ether of them again not if I can help it, Sharon collapses screaming out in pain "Susan, Mother oh god what have I done".

Running to Sharon I see mother running to her as well both of them hysterical I try to help her up but shes too weak bleeding hard. Instantly mother is by her side but sharon is shaking with a look of fear on her face. "What are you going to do to me" Sharon whispers seeing mother reach out towards her I reach down too both of us helping her up. She was hysterical trembling with fear what was she so afraid of?

Sharon: I try to run off but see my mother lying on the ground in tears crying my name I stop my instinct spit between running even further away or running to her. Suddenly my leg gives out I fall to the ground in agony there was so much blood. Starting to black out I yell "Susan mother oh god what have I done", I feel Susan trying to pick me up but I can hardly move.

Reaching out into the darkness start shaking feeling Sue and Mother pulling me up I hear crying. "What are you going to do with me" I whisper hysterical, is she going to hit me again? the inner question strikes fear within me. "Come here Sharon" she says to me instantly after helping me up, my vision has cleared I see tears streaming down her sad face. Within a second mother and I are locked in a tight hug crying even harder.

"Oh mother I'm sorry I love you" I say looking up at her she stares deep into my eyes with a sad scared concerned look on her face "I love you too sweetie.. Lets get you back inside" she says wrapping her arms even tighter around me. Blacking out the last thing I hear is both of them telling me to stay with them. I cant feel myself breathing my body feels heavy shaking pain so much pain.

My eyes open I'm lying in bed someone is wrapping something around my knee I look up seeing my mother still in tears sitting next to me trying to bandage up my leg. "I didn't mean to hurt you" I whisper reaching out to her suddenly lost in her arms I cry into her shoulder. "You've been passed out 6 minutes..Please Sharon dont scare me like that again!.. I don't want to loose you.. ever" she says giving me a gentle squeeze.

"I didn't realize how high a jump out the window to the ground I was scared and acted on an instinct to fake a note and run away instead"the words stutter out. "I'm so sorry I never meant to hit you I promise you it wont happen again.. my little girl.. What were you thinking ?". She tilts my head up looking deeply at me I see so much love, sadness and fright on her face.

"I wasn't thinking clearly ever since you had hit me I've been feeling utterly awful I was afraid you were going to start beating me, that you didn't want me or love me anymore.. I tried to convince myself you'd be happier with me out of your life but when I saw you on the ground in tears I felt even worse because I didn't want to hurt you the way you hurt me.. I thought for a minute that you would be happier with me gone I stopped running realizing I had made a mistake I couldnt take back.. my knee gave out I fell hard again"

Maggie: Hearing another bang I try to isolate where the noise came from its dark out "Susan mother oh god what have I done" I hear Sharon yell. Running towards to sound of her voice I see her lying on the ground Susan unable to pull her back up. Quickly I run to her side taking her outreached hand Susan has her other hand we pull her back up. Sharon was hysterical shaking "What are you going to do with me" she says looking frightened.

"Come here Sharon" I say softly following my motherly instincts instantly wrapping her in a loving hug she does the same we hold onto eachother tightly trembling crying hard. Atleast shes alive thank god, I don't know what I would have done. "Oh mother I'm sorry I love you" she says staring up at me with a look as if shes going to completely break down. "I love you too sweetie.. Lets get you back inside" Pulling her closer trying not to completely break down myself.

Her eyes start to shut "Come on stay with us don't pass out on me now" I start to cry even harder "Sharon please wake up! we dont want to loose you" Susan says crying. "Sue help me get her inside shes loosing blood fast" "I woke up and she was sitting halfway out the window I tried to stop her but she jumped before I could do anything so I ran downstairs and helped her up but she tried to run away from me she seemed scared out of her mind I don't know what happened" She said as I sat Sharon down on the kitchen floor.

Mitch ran and got some paper towels I asked him to go get a first aid kit Susan helped me put pressure on Sharons knee wiping off the blood it was still bleeding she was out cold. Mitch helped me get her upstairs into the bed I put antiseptic on the wound. Mitch gave me a kiss and went back to bed aparently too tired to be of anymore use Sue helped me change her into a clean nightgown and put gauze around the wound.

She left me alone with Sharon saying that she wanted to give us time alone I gave her a tight squeeze and shut her bedroom door. Looking through the first aid kit I found a wrap around brace lying down next to her I wrapped it around the gauze fasting it. Sharons eyes started to open " I didnt mean to hurt you" She whispers out of breath trying to reach out towards me. I move her as close as I can pulling her into a protective hug she clings to me tightly crying into my shoulder I feel lost in her embrace not wanting to let go of her.

"You've been passed out 6 minutes..Please Sharon dont scare me like that again!.. I don't want to loose you.. ever" I say still crying giving her a loving squeeze. "I didn't realize how high a jump out the window to the ground I was scared and acted on an instinct to fake a note and run away instead" She stuttered out.

I have a feeling I must of really shook her up the other day when I hit her, never in my life would I ever want to hurt her or out my inner thoughts I speak out ""I'm so sorry I never meant to hit you I promise you it wont happen again.. my little girl.. What were you thinking ?". I tilt her head up our eyes meeting again a look on her face so frightened and sorry at the same time I can tell she truly is sorry.

"I wasn't thinking clearly ever since you had hit me I've been feeling utterly awful I was afraid you were going to start beating me, that you didn't want me or love me anymore.. I tried to convince myself you'd be happier with me out of your life but when I saw you on the ground in tears I felt even worse because I didn't want to hurt you the way you hurt me.. I thought for a minute that you would be happier with me gone I stopped running realizing I had made a mistake I couldnt take back.. my knee gave out I fell hard again" Sharon says.


End file.
